


What I Am Not

by MickMackNickNack



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Names are VERY IMPORTANT, Sauron not Mairon, Self Confidence, Sorry Not Sorry, he isn't sure, or maybe thuringwethil, the one ring is sauron's wedding ring, to himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickMackNickNack/pseuds/MickMackNickNack
Summary: Sauron's perspective of himself, why he changed his name, and who people imagine him to be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no apologies.

I am not.  

I am not.  

I am not

What you think I am

I have no beauty

My eyes burn red and my face is scarred

My hair is dark and half-shaved

I am tall

Taller than him

And all I wear is armor

With black underneath

I am certainly not submissive.  

Nor is the One Ring for him

I think it’s for me.  

Or maybe for her.

The point is

I’m not

Who you think

I am.

 

 


	2. Extra: Sauron meets Melkor and attempts first degree murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Melkor meets Mairon, gets hit in the face for calling him Mairon, learns to call him his preferred name, and then nearly gets murdered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as a thank you to the people who left kudos on this work I decided to gift you this really stupid, stupid oneshot.

Melkor was, in essence, terrible with social interactions, especially when the interaction was with someone taller than himself.  For example, the incredibly tall Maiar of Aule.  Or the annoyingly intimidating ones anyway.  

He was determined, however, and that rarely is a good thing, especially when he wanted a new henchmaia.  He walked into the forge area and looked around for someone to annoy--I mean, corrupt, yes, that's the one.  He noticed a particularly vertically blessed Maia and grinned.  This one would do nicely.  Dark, mysterious, and surly.  Perfect.  He remembered their name--Mairon!  Yes, that's his name.  He disembodied and moved towards Mairon.  He reembodied and said, "Hello, Mairon."  The Maia's response was to turn around and punch him.  Upon recovering, Melkor reaction was to stare at the Maia angrily. He never admitted it, but he was slightly afraid.   

"That's not my name."  The Maia's voice was hoarse, almost burned.  

"What is, then?" 

"Ui-esse."  

"No name?  Really?"  

"Really, you mentally retarded, arrogant food trough water."  

"Wow, you like insulting things." 

"Go away."

"Really?"  

"YES, REALLY, DUDE!"  A very strange blue-haired girl cartwheeled through the room.  Everyone ignored her.  Ui-esse did too, turning instead to Melkor, showing burning red eyes. and a series of scars on his face.  

"You English pigdog!"  The girl cartwheeled through the room again.  Once again, everyone ignored her.  Ui-esse rolled his eyes and yanked down the scarf that was tied around his lower face and snarled.  More scars.  The left corner of his mouth was dragged down.  Melkor wondered if he could smile.  

It wasn't until later Melkor found out he couldn't.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! That includes the Monty Python references! Tell me if you found them!


End file.
